This Is Really Happening
by Can'tGetEnoughPotter
Summary: Teddy & Victoire are celebrating their first wedding anniversary. With many letters filed with love from the family, Harry reminds Teddy through a letter that their anniversary is also the anniversary of the end of the Battle of Hogwarts. *One-shot*


Teddy Lupin awoke on a Sunday to singing birds and a warm breeze. It was May 2nd and he couldn't help but wake up with a smile. Teddy looked to his left as he sat up in his bed and stroked the back of Victoire. He placed his pointer and middle fingers in the crevasses between her spine and stroked up and down. This was the softest place on Victoire's back and was Teddy's favorite part of his morning.

"Morning, Vic." Teddy said softly.

Victoire groaned as she arched her back and looked at Teddy.

"Morning, Ted." She smiled as she softly kissed his lips. "How was your sleep?"

"Good. Great, actually."

The two of them got out of their bed, put their robes on, and went downstairs to make coffee.

"This is really happening, Teddy. It's been one year." Said Victoire as she took a sip of her steaming coffee.

"One amazing year, darling." Said Teddy, stroking her hair.

Teddy and Victoire sat down in the living room and stared out their rosewood window for a while, drinking coffee and holding hands, watching the curtains billow in the wind coming from the crack in the window.

"Well," said Teddy, "are you ready?"

Victoire nodded with a delightful smile. "Ready, Teddy. Let's feel the love!"

Teddy walked over to the window and fully opened it. Instantly, about ten owls flew into the house and dropped over a dozen letters.

"Wow. They weren't kidding when the family said they'd send some love on our anniversary." Said Teddy.

"Oh, even all the kids sent letters!" chuckled Victoire as she flipped through all of the letters. "The perks of having a large family."

"Indeed." Replied Teddy as he opened the letter from George.

Teddy and Victoire sat on the floor of their living room for a while; opening letters and laughing at cute pictures the kids drew.

"Oh look at this one, Ted! He really is an aspiring artist, isn't he? At such a young age, too!" said Victoire as she showed Teddy a letter from Hugo Weasley.

"Hmmm…yes, perhaps an aspiring artist in caricature." Replied Teddy as he pondered over the fact that his nose was quite large in proportion to his face.

"Darling, I'm a bit scared to open Fred II's letter." Said Victoire.

"Why?"

"He's the son of George Weasley!"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"George Weasley, as in in George Weasley-the-owner-of-a-joke-shop-George Weasley."

"Here, I'll open it for you." said Teddy as he took the letter from Victoire. "But really, dear, what is to be scared of in a letter?"

Just as Teddy put the slightest tear in the envelope, an explosion of confetti flew out of the envelope. An array of colors was formed as a cloud of confetti floated above Teddy's head. Then, a banner about three feet long popped out reading _Happy Anniversary! _After a minute or so, the decorations floated down and Teddy opened the letter. It read:

_Sorry about the mess I probably made. I noticed everyone else was just writing boring old letters in pretty handwriting. Thinking you might want a little more jazz to it, Dad showed me this cool trick and I did it with the envelope. Happy Anniversary!_

_Love,_

_Fred II_

_(P.S. One year already? Geez, you guys are getting old.)_

"I see what you mean about Fred II…what? Victoire, what's so funny?" asked a confused Teddy as he watched Victoire fall into hysterics.

"There's so much confetti in your hair, it turned from blue to rainbow!" Replied Victoire in between laughs.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah I get the picture." Said Teddy as he frantically brushed all of the confetti off of his hair with his hands. "How many letters are left?"

"Two I think…yup! Here, you can open Harry's and I'll open Mother's," said Victoire as she handed the letter to Teddy.

Teddy opened the letter and before he could read anything, a picture fell out. It was of his parents: Nymphadora Tonks and Remus Lupin. They were holding him as a baby. He couldn't have been much older than a few weeks old.

Teddy sighed.

"This letter is so nice, dear…Teddy? What's wrong?" said Victoire.

Teddy handed her the picture and continued to read the letter.

_Teddy,_

_Congratulations on surviving a whole year as a married man! I was looking through old memoirs and found this picture. You're a lucky man to share your anniversary with the end of the Battle of Hogwarts. Congratulations, again. Your parents would be so proud. _

_Harry_

Teddy quietly folded the letter and handed it to Victoire. He watched her as she read it.

"How nice of Harry. I'll be sure to frame the picture, too." Said Victoire, as she looked Teddy in the eyes. "Is there anything you need, darling?" she said sympathetically.

"To visit the graveyard."

"That's pretty far, dear—"

"It's an anniversary for my parents today, too. Their death-day anniversary. They deserve a visit."

Victoire was quiet for a moment.

"Okay. Let's clean up and get dressed. We'll apparate there together." She said.

Teddy nodded and softly said "Thank you."

Victoire exited her room in casual clothes and a ribbon tied around her ponytail. Teddy met her downstairs in jeans and a flannel shirt.

"Ready?" asked Victoire.

"Ready."

Teddy took Victoire's hand and in a snap, they were at the graveyard Tonks and Lupin were buried at.

"Erm, I'm going to find them and…talk to them alone for a bit." Said Teddy quietly.

She whispered, "I love you, sweetie. Give them my best."

Victoire watched as Teddy picked a path and disappeared into the darkness on the graveyard. Victoire then decided to walk around a bit while waiting. She entered a pathway and encountered a few people mourning their loved ones. Victoire took the time to think about how she's never lost someone who was very close to her and how hard it must be for Teddy; to not even know his parents, really.

Victoire walked around a bit more before she decided to take the path that Teddy took to go and find him. A few minutes later, Victoire walked out from a corner that was blocked by a tree, but quickly went behind it again.

There stood Teddy about thirty feet away, sort of awkwardly standing in front of his parents' grave looking around. He was talking, but Victoire was too far away to hear what he was saying.

Victoire decided to start walking towards Teddy. Slowly, she approached Teddy and soon she was close enough to see a single tear quiver in his eyelid. He blinked and it fell. Victoire watched as it traveled in curves down his cheek all the way to his collarbones before it disappeared.

"Teddy?" Victoire said so quietly, it wouldn't have even disturbed a deer.

Teddy looked up and gave a weak smile, soon to be drowned in sorrow and sadness. Teddy responded by taking out his wand and produced a small bouquet of flowers and lied them down underneath his parents' names on the stone.

_Here lies: _

_Nymphadora Tonks Lupin (1973-1998) and Remus J. Lupin (1960-1998). _

_A story just begun and by no means is near the end_

Victoire untied her white, silky ribbon in her hair and tied a bow around the bouquet.

Teddy smiled and looked into Victoire's eyes. "This is really happening. It's been twenty two years since they've passed."

"Twenty two wonderful years of memories and remembrance." Replied Victoire. She held Teddy's hand as they both said one last goodbye.

"You know," Teddy, said, "If my parents were here, I bet you they would think you to be the most beautiful woman in the entire world."

"You think so?"

"I know so. As do I."

Victoire smiled in reply. "Happy Anniversary, Teddy."

"Happy Anniversary, Victoire."

The day had ended and each took each other's hands as they apparated back home. The two will never forget the importance of their anniversary not just because of their marriage, but also because of the importance of the Battle of Hogwarts and all who left and were left behind on that very day.


End file.
